


The Underrated Game

by Fallen_Chisk_thehuman



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Bi Jeremy, Fluff and Smut, Gay Michael Mell, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Squip, Smut, Wet Dream, also C and J never went on a second date, but thats ok, i havent wrote in a while, if i make this long enough, so he has one, so i love the idea that rich has a lisp, the squip may come back, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Chisk_thehuman/pseuds/Fallen_Chisk_thehuman
Summary: Jeremy finally finished off the squip. But Christine and him didn't work out, like a full 24 hours.Months later he starts looking at Michael differently but with a new person returns an old.Man being a teenager sucks.





	The Underrated Game

**Author's Note:**

> Im stalling my other ones but i wanted to write this, idk how many chapter but im hopeing under ten

 " Im sorry Jeremy..you're a really sweet guy and you did save a lot of people but... well i dont see us working out. Over the night i rethought it and i think i saw my acceptance to date you as a thank you. It was wrong of me and im sorry, but i still find you as a nice guy and i will gladly stay as your friend, if its ok with you?" 

 Christine looked up at Jeremy. It was obvious that this decision made her feel terrible to say the least. But her honesty was best in this situation, it was better not to hurt Jeremy then lead him on. At least now he can strive for a person with better qualities for him, and loved him equally back. Jeremy sighed obviously heart-broken but nodded respectfully. The girl he literally obsessed over for months held his hopes up and then dropped then down as quickly. He should've guessed it. It was too good to be true. 

 "Its ok Christine, we can always be friends, im just glad you told me how you really feel." He smiled down at her "Im glad were at least able to have this."

 "I am too."

 

                  --------------------------------------------

 

 That was months ago. Jeremy moved on from Christine not long after , he was truly happy to have her as a friend, though now he definitely wasnt getting any experience to pass on. The first week he wallowed in self pity and contemplated drinking some green mountain dew , anything, but then Michael made and entrance. A.k.a bursting through Jeremy's door and throwing chips at him and a nice slushie from seven eleven , cherry red, well it was actually some crack pot name like "lightening period blood of Dracula we suck each others dicks as we make up these names to stay cool" red, in a large cup. Jeremy gladly accepted he gifts. Michael stayed with him that whole day to make sure he was truly ok, and they stayed home the next day. They played video games, mostly a plug in pac-man, it provided the perfect amount of anger and blood rush of pushing the joystick in the direction you need to go to almost break it because the goddamn ghosts are on your ass, but calm enough with the simple graphics and satisfactory feeling of passing each level that it slowly cheered Jeremy up. He forgot why he was sad in the first place. When They went back to school seeing Christine didnt hurt anymore. They were friends after all. After the events of the squip He , Michael, Rich , Jake, Brooke, Chloe, and Christine all became a group and though he wasnt as popular, he was content with this small group. They sat with each other all at lunch and talked of small things of course though the first thing said is to Jeremy.

  "Have you heard from it?"

 To be completely honest Jeremy was getting bored of answering the same thing after a while. It was always no. He was actually concerned. He knew the squip was still active or at least alive but yet nothing.

 Later that day as he was walking home Michael caught up to him.

 "Hey Michael!"

 "Hey jer, i was wondering can i stay over your place. My parents are away for the weekend and I dont want to be alone the whole time."

 "Yeah! thats fine im sure dad wont mind." He looked at his slightly chubby friend and smiled. It was around four O'clock  and michael was still wearing the sweatshirt he always does. The only problem is it was about 80 degrees.

 "Micheal?"

 "hmm?"

 "Why are you wearing the sweatshirt in this weather?"

 "Itll save me in sudden global warming."

 "What?"

 "Just wait"

 

 Jeremy stifled out a chuckle and covered his mouth before busting out laughing, Micheal laughed too and they ended up being ten minutes late to Jeremy's house. They came through the front door and went up to jeremy's room. Jeremy threw down his back pack and flopped on his bed, Michael did the same and plopped next to him. They were quiet for a second before michael announced he was going to go take a shower.

 "hey jer can i borrow a shirt and boxers?"

 "yeah ill get them" He got up and went to his draws looking through them, he picked a plain black shirt that was quite baggy and a pair of boxers. He turned around and nearly dropped the articles of clothing when he saw michael without his sweatshirt on. He was in a simple plain white tank and his skin was beautifully tanned, and Jeremy didnt know why he was breathing heavier or why his cheeks were turning pink. He stared for a while before michael snapped him out of it. 

 

 "jer are you ok?" he asked carefully taking the clothes out of his hands.

 

 "U-um yeah...." 

 

   Later that night Jeremy sat awake as Michael sat sleeping next to him. He watched him breathe in and out slowly, he didnt know why he was being like this. Eventually he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

  _"Hey jer" Micheal said leaning next to him._

_"Yeah?"_

_"what was wrong with you earlier?"_

_"W-wrong?"_

_"Yeah you seen me without my sweatshirt and basically started drooling."_

_"O-oh i-" Michael cut him off with a sudden kiss, it was rough and passionate. And man did Jeremy like it. He moaned into the kiss and pulled Micheal back onto him. Their movements were sloppy as they grabbed at each other. Jeremy going for Michaels hair , grabbing and pulling the strands between his fingers. Michael grabbed Jeremy's hips and left a few marks just from the grip. He felt the blood rush in him, and Michael felt the effects of that on his thigh. He smirked into the kiss and let out an animalistic growl and he began grinding against him. Jeremy moaned, gosh did he love this, he loved this, he really loved this, he really loved_

  "Micheal" Jeremy said sitting up in his bed. He grabbed his chest and looked around, the clock read 2:25 . He looked to his side and saw Michael sound asleep, he looked down and saw he had a little problem. _'Shit shit shit no non no non no did....did i just have a wet dream about michael?'_ he thought to himself. He looked at michael again and his heart skipped a beat. 

_'fuck.'_


End file.
